


The Divine Concordance

by twistedwings



Series: Text Me Maybe... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Stiles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles liked Derek? Stiles really liked Derek? He loved Derek? yup that last one sounded really convincing, but it was true wasn't it? This was why Stiles needed to text Derek, do wolves even text? He shrugged the question off and sent the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Concordance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I know no sex but hey I can't always have hot sex scenes.... <3

Stiles _liked_ Derek? Stiles  really liked Derek? He **loved** Derek? yup that last one sounded really convincing, but it was true wasn't it? This was why Stiles needed to text Derek, _do wolves even text?_ He shrugged the question off and sent the message.

 

 

**Stiles(10:44):** hey sourwolf

**Sourwolf(10:50):** Stop calling me that.

**Stiles(10:51):** why do you have to be such a grouch Derek?

**Sourwolf(10:53):** Im not a grouch, you're just grating.

**Stiles(10:55):** Well I'm sorry for being so annoying...

**Sourwolf(10:57):** I said grating, not annoying. You get under my skin sometimes.

**Stiles(10:58):** the bad kinda way I guess.

**Sourwolf(11:00):** Sometimes, yes.

**Stiles(11:02):** And others?

**Stiles(11:02):** Is it bad other times?

**Sourwolf(11:04):** Yes and no. Its not exactly a good thing that a 17  year old gets under my skin.

**Stiles(11:07):** Well its not exactly a good thing to be pining over a 26 year old.

**Sourwolf(11:08):** Pining? Is that what you're doing?

**Stiles(11:10):** Well if you call making excuses to see you through research pining then yes I'd say that's what I am doing.

**Sourwolf(11:11):** You dont need to make excuses.

**Stiles(11:14):** Well up until now I didn't think you liked me very much to be honest.

**Sourwolf(11:16):** I don't. And I do. Its complicated.

**Stiles(11:17):** well that's not very encouraging.

**Sourwolf(11:19):** Well, more than half the reason I dislike you is because I like you too much for my own good. If that clears anything up.

**Stiles(11:22):** Why does it have to be for my own good? I like you ALOT... more than I am willing to say right now Derek

**Sourwolf(11:26):** Because you're 17 and Im 26. I'm a werewolf and you're a human. Your father is the sheriff and I'm 26.

**Stiles(11:30):** You've said that you are 26 twice and the werewolf human thing obviously doesn't bother me... I mean I am surrounded by you furry fuckers all the time and as for my father... he kinda sorta already knows that I'm crushing on you

**Sourwolf(11:32):** Crushing and Dating are two very different things Stiles.

**Stiles(11:35):** I know that... I just, nevermind I, just forget I said anything alright.

**Sourwolf(11:36):** I wont be able to. If you couldn't tell by my half of the conversation, my feelings for you arent exactly pure.

**Stiles(11:40):** I just thought that YOU of all people would understand the most... about how it feels to lose someone or a lot of someones and feel like you've lost everything... And then find this person who is just there and knows and just doesn't judge... I thought that you'd understand what it's like to be in love with someone older.

**Sourwolf(11:47):** I do understand what its like to be in love with someone older. I also know what its like to lose everything BECAUSE I loved someone older. Did you forget the person I was in love with burned my family alive, Stiles? My...relationship with Kate isn't exactly the poster relationship for 'why dating someone older is a good idea.'

**Stiles(11:51):** I know that Derek... I just know that you would not do that to me, or anything like that. I love you Derek. I'm in love with you, I have been since I held you up in the pool.

**Sourwolf(11:52):** Why?

**Stiles(11:58):** Because you're you. You are Derek Hale, the broody bastard who lost everything, the one with a dark past that has a lot of baggage and who thinks I can be annoying... but most of all because you are loving, smart, you sacrifice your life for those that you care about, you take care of people even when you need to be taken care of first, you are Derek Hale. the one who I know can smile. the one that I love.

**Stiles(12:10):** Look I'm sorry Derek. I know that you probably don't return those feelings.. God I am so stupid, just forget this conversation ever happened.

"I do." he heard behind him, he whipped around to be faced with Derek's pale eyes, "I do, I love you" Derek said gruffly and grabbed Stiles' hips and pulled him closer to him. Now standing here with Derek's breath fanning across his face he felt safe, he felt at home, he felt like he had accomplished something. "I love you so much." Derek whispered to him hotly and kissed him passionately. The movies make you think there are gonna be fireworks going off in your head and that you suddenly wanna dance and sing and just scream but Stiles didn't feel any of those things. He didn't get fireworks going off in his head, he got the flash of his life in just a few years, a life with Derek. He didn't want to dance, sing, nor scream, he just wanted to be here with Derek, to stay with him and be loved by Derek, to love Derek. "Now let me take care of you." Stiles whispered to Derek and kissed him again, Derek just nodded, they lay there in his bed, cuddled together and sleeping, no more dread would come to them. At least not while they were together.


End file.
